


Дропшот

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Илья спускает курок, мир не рушится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Илья

_Если по правде, давай без обид:  
Тот, кто убил – тот и убит._

Когда Илья спускает курок, мир не рушится.

Наполеона просто отбрасывает выстрелом на собственный чемодан и разложенные рядом вещи, светлая рубашка пропитывается кровью, Илье кажется, он может видеть, как багровая влага расходится по волокнам. Он отвлечённо думает о том, что Соло идёт красный.

Курякин ненавидит красный цвет.

Он отчего-то медлит с контрольным, подходя вплотную, подхватывает тяжёлое тело подмышки, спуская на пол, забирает магнитную ленту и цепляется взглядом за кожаный ремешок в чемодане. Мир всё ещё находится на своём месте, когда он тянет за него и прячет часы в карман, когда Габи останавливается в дверном проёме и вскидывает узкую кисть с вальтером, когда он срывается на балкон, не стреляя из глупого сентиментального чувства. Плёнка уже у него, и насчёт Габи однозначных приказов не было. Слишком много вышло бы смерти для одного дня.

Илья уходит через балкон, выбивая дверь соседнего номера и исчезая быстрее, чем его успевают остановить британцы.

Мир не рушится и тогда, когда он отчитывается об успешном выполнении миссии в холодной комнате с тёмными стенами и яркими лампами, чистыми столами и грязными окнами. Он не уверен, что хочет знать, что будет дальше, потому что помнит прошлую войну. Он понимает, что новая будет выглядеть совсем иначе для его страны, и всё же от этого не легче.

Ему кажется, что легче теперь вообще никогда не будет.

Часы отца жгут руку, глаза Наполеона жгут разум. Илья стрелял со спины, и потому по-прежнему помнит их насмешливыми и чуть снисходительными, полными цепкого внимания и глумливого веселья. Возможно, желание помнить их такими могло бы оправдать его, будь он более малодушен, но он просто не позволяет себе искать оправдания. Часы Судного дня приближаются к полуночи сразу на десять секунд, а Илья на полшага становится ближе к ломающему хребет безумию. Отцовские часы и прежде были кровавым напоминанием о том, кто он такой, теперь же они опоясывают кисть раскалённым клеймом.

Он остервенело трёт запястье, снимая их перед сном, будто это поможет ему стереть метку предательства.

Он пытается внушить себе, что если бы не выстрелил, был бы сейчас мёртв сам, но он помнит глаза Наполеона, и обмануть себя не получается.

Соло ни за что бы не выстрелил.

***

В стране праздник, и красного цвета ещё больше, чем обычно. От него хочется спрятаться в темноте и тишине, мир слишком красный, красный, красный, но Илье приходится выходить на улицу в эти дни, смотреть на счастливых людей, которые слишком верят в то, что их держава поступает правильно.

Курякину дают заслуженный отпуск, но он не желает им пользоваться, выходя на службу, хотя поручений нет никаких. Он пропадает в тире и совсем не срывается на новичков, и его новообретённое спокойствие пугает остальных гораздо больше, чем если бы он просто прибил кого-нибудь. Олег смотрит на Илью и думает, что тот сейчас сам бомба с часовым механизмом и сломанным таймером – ни за что не угадаешь, когда рванёт, но поблизости находиться не хочется совершенно. Он решает, что при случае Курякина следует отослать подальше.

Случай предоставляется через месяц.

Олег вызывает его к себе и всматривается в спокойное лицо, рассказывая ему о грядущей миссии. Когда за Курякиным закрывается дверь, ему слишком сложно становится отделаться от мыслей о том, что отправлять надо было кого-то другого, кого-то более стабильного. Но он слишком хорошо понимает, что на миссию с гарантированным провалом следует отправлять того, от кого пришло время избавляться.

Порченые бомбы обезвреживают или уничтожают – и на весь Союз нет ни одного подходящего сапёра.

***

В Вашингтоне красного цвета гораздо меньше, а людей гораздо больше. В Советах Илье всегда было сложно затеряться в толпе: не столько мешал рост, сколько повадки и манера смотреть пристально, выискивая угрозу. В Америке так смотрят почти все, и потому от хвостов он уходит быстро, просто исчезает в потоке людей. Вливается в них стремительно, чтобы изваянием застыть, увидев вдалеке знакомый силуэт в костюме-тройке. Тёмные волосы не треплет лёгкий ветер, человек не двигается, просто смотрит на него, и мир вокруг на секунду замедляется, прежде чем Илья моргает, и человек исчезает, будто его и не было.

Тиканье бомбы неуловимо похоже на биение его собственного сердца.

Номер отеля Илья осматривает особенно тщательно, так и не находя в нём ни одного жучка.

***

Война, как ни странно, всё ещё не начинается, и даже политики не говорят ничего о её приближении. Это спокойствие обманчиво – и Илья знает это лучше прочих, потому что именно обман привёл его в Америку, именно обман ведёт его теперь к цели.

Второй дропшот, вот что это такое. В то время, как Союз может победить в этой гонке, США могут нанести быстрый массированный удар по ключевым точкам. Погибнуть с музыкой, скорее всего, и это слишком много бессмысленных жертв.

Черепаха всё-таки обогнала зайца?

«Заяц был мёртвый, Зенон».

Илья обогнал Наполеона.

Зубы сводит от странного напряжения, будто он готов начать оправдываться, или бить в ответ, но никто не замахивается, никто не требует от него оправданий. Он поступил правильно. Это всем известно. Его могла бы упрекнуть лишь Габи, и только потому, что она агент случайный, шпион поневоле, и мыслит она категориями гражданских.

«Наполеон тоже был агентом поневоле», – гадко шепчет чей-то голос в голове, голос с отвратительно знакомыми интонациями, и Илья дышит медленно и глубоко, увеличивая паузы между вдохами, пытаясь успокоиться. Получается откровенно хреново, что особенно заметно на длинных паузах, в течение которых он успевает вспомнить, как тонул, и кто его вытащил, рискуя собой… Курякин понимает, что вовсе перестаёт дышать, и посылает к чёрту дыхательные практики.

Взрыв так и не наступает.

Следующим утром Илья видит в дальнем конце коридора подозрительно знакомый халат и списывает это на рассеянность: той ночью ему совсем не удалось уснуть. Он должен был воспользоваться седативными препаратами согласно протоколу, но теперь его передёргивает от одного только слова «протокол», а засыпать откровенно страшно.

Хотя он не уверен, что пугает его больше: сны или наступающая за ними реальность.

***

Исполнительный офис охраняется не в пример лучше, чем в своё время охранялась плёнка, но всё же недостаточно хорошо, чтобы остановить Илью. Вырубая очередного агента ЦРУ, он раздражённо думает о том, что единственный, кто мог бы ему помешать, теперь мёртв, и попытки остановить его сейчас – более чем бессмысленны. Меж тем, Курякин лучше прочих знает, чего стоит любое бессмысленное сражение, и потому бьёт без промаха, напролом идёт к своей цели.

Наполеон упрекнул бы его в недостаточно тонкой работе.

Илья смотрит поверх головы противника, и ему кажется, только кажется, что кто-то смотрит на него через матовое стекло одного из кабинетов. Определённо, ему также кажется, что этот кто-то улыбается. Так, глядя наверх, Курякин пропускает удар. Боль обжигает рёбра, бок становится влажным и горячим, но это только царапина, не более чем раздражающая помеха. Оставшихся агентов он убирает со своего пути быстро и яростно, не позволяя себе поднимать взгляд.

Чужая кровь на его руках красная, но это то, с чем теперь ему придётся мириться.

***

Сейф он ломает почти непозволительно долго, топорно. В конце концов, это точно не его специализация. Когда он наконец добирается до скромной папки, он всё ещё собран и сосредоточен. Илья достаёт бумаги, чтобы убедиться, что добыл то, что им необходимо. Копии не важны, не важно даже, в сущности, попадёт ли план на стол его начальства: важно, чтобы американцы понимали, что Советы в курсе. Илья просматривает список городов: на этот раз их тридцать шесть, тридцать шесть целей для американских ракет. Какая бы из сверхдержав не ударила первой, ответ последует незамедлительно.

Илья закрывает папку и собирается спрятать её в специальный карман, готовясь прорываться наружу, когда со спины его окликает знакомый, отвратительно знакомый голос с насмешливыми, глумливыми интонациями.

– Не подскажете, который час?


	2. Наполеон

_Мчится корабль навстречу волнам,  
Всё, что случится, останется нам._

Когда Илья спускает курок, мир не рушится.

Мир не рушится, но грудная клетка взрывается болью, эта боль застит глаза и вышибает дух. Наполеон не может думать связно, но он же американец, чёрт возьми, счастливое детство, скаутские лагеря, и если он что-то и вынес из бега по лесам и лекциях о лесных животных Нового Света, которые у костра читал им мистер Томпсон, так это то, что всегда надо помнить, когда лучше прикинуться мёртвым.

Это сложно, потому что боль волнами настигает его, растёт по экспоненте, и так трудно дышать, когда левое лёгкое наполняется кровью, так трудно не хрипеть, не стонать, не двигаться.

«Не двигаться», – единственная ясная мысль в его голове.

Ещё сложнее хранить молчание становится, когда крепкие руки подхватывают его и опускают на пол. Любое движение будто проворачивает раскалённую спицу в его груди. Илья не переворачивает его на спину, и Соло пытается отвлечься мыслями о том, чего в этом больше – инстинктивного милосердия или страха увидеть его, Наполеона, мертвое лицо. Как бы то ни было, именно это спасает ему жизнь.

Соло ждёт чего-то, ждёт, что того, будет происходить дальше, он слышит выстрелы, но так и не дожидаясь развязки проваливается в черноту.

***

В себя Наполеон приходит в больничной палате. Каждый вдох мучителен, широкая грудь туго стянута бинтами, пищат датчики давления и пульса. Запах хлорки жалит ноздри, и Соло раздражённо фыркает. Краем глаза он замечает движение и косится: в кресле в углу сидит Габи, с ногами забравшись на сидение – хрупкая фигурка, укрытая его пиджаком. Она трёт глаза, и даже с такого расстояния Наполеон видит, что они покраснели и опухли. На губах её всё равно играет лёгкая улыбка, когда она тихо спрашивает:

– Как ты? – и не давая ответить, продолжает: – У тебя было прострелено лёгкое, ты чуть не захлебнулся кровью.

Соло пытается заговорить, но сухое горло продирает песком. Сил не хватает даже на то чтобы закашлять, а Габи срывается с места, наливая воду из графина в стакан. После пары небольших глотков голос Наполеона всё равно тих и блёкл:

– Я не утонул в Нормандии, было бы совсем обидно захлебнуться на суше, – он улыбается самыми уголками губ, глядя в осунувшееся, усталое лицо. Сам он выглядит не лучше – и знает это. – Долго мне ещё здесь лежать?

– Три дня тебе вообще нельзя подниматься на ноги, – Габи пожимает плечами, – потом ещё дней десять проведёшь здесь. И даже не думай, что сможешь сбежать, – последнюю фразу она произносит очень строго, так что Наполеон вспоминает начальную школу.

– Ну что ты, детка, я себе не враг, – вздыхает он и прикрывает глаза.

В сон он проваливается очень быстро, будто скатываясь со скользкого склона. Ему снится пламя на воде, пламя и гул моторной лодки.

***

Две недели спустя Наполеон исхитряется покорить ту половину персонала, которая так или иначе с ним связана, и совершенно достать оставшуюся половину. Ему скучно в больнице. Габи приходит каждый день, и пару раз его посещал даже Уэверли, туманно намекая на то, что для них обоих есть новая работа, так что когда после выписки он видит его у дверей больницы, удивляться сил не находится совершенно.

Александр кивает на машину, и Соло очень хочется стереть вечную ухмылку с его лица, но он всего лишь опускается на заднее сидение, стиснув зубы. Наполеон думает, что они едут _куда-то_ , но как оказывается, Уэверли просто решил проехаться и обсудить насущные проблемы прямо в машине.

– Как ты понимаешь, плёнка попала в руки к русским.

Это даже не звучит как вопрос, так что Соло просто молчит, глядя в окно на проносящиеся мимо дома и автомобили.

– Ты помнишь, что такое дропшот?

Наполеон поворачивается к Александру, чувствуя, как внутри что-то обрывается, как будто кусок льда падает на диафрагму.

– Очевидно, помнишь. Твои соотечественники разработали ещё один подобный план. Нам надо перехватить его и при этом не дать сделать это русскому агенту, иначе в попытках перехитрить друг друга они начнут войну. Всего лишь похищение бумаг и ликвидация одного агента не помогут, так что это скорее предложение работы на постоянной основе.

– То есть, мы с Габи должны будем держать Советы и Штаты по разным углам песочницы?

– Именно. ЦРУ и так будут не очень тебе рады после провала с плёнкой, так что в этом отношении терять тебе нечего.

– Не сомневаюсь. Но почему вообще я?

Александр отводит взгляд и даже не скрывает своего отношения к ситуации, проговаривая:

– Можно сказать, что ты специалист по работе именно с этим русским агентом.

– Серьёзно? – Соло вскидывает бровь, настигнутый пониманием. – Вообще-то, он едва не прикончил меня.

– Он думает, что прикончил, – Уэверли раздражённо взмахивает рукой, – так что твоё преимущество в том, что номинально ты мёртв. Он не будет ожидать тебя.

– Это жестоко.

– По отношению к нему или к тебе?

Наполеон молча отворачивается к окну, предпочитая проигнорировать эту ремарку.

***

Позже в офисе Соло, оторвавшись от отчётов о событиях на мировой арене, поднимается с кресла и кладёт бумаги на стол Александра. Тот выглядит усталым, несмотря на скрадывающий морщины тёплый свет настольной лампы, поднимает утомлённый взгляд, когда Наполеон склоняется, упираясь ладонями в полированную поверхность.

– Слушаю тебя, – говорит Уэверли, когда пауза затягивается.

– У меня есть условие.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия, – звучит, пожалуй, слишком резко, и Александр продолжает уже мягче: – Какое?

– После того, как я закончу, Курякин тоже присоединяется к нам.

– Как ты точно подметил днём, он едва тебя не убил. Не думаешь, что он захочет закончить начатое?

– Напомните, кто из нас здесь знаток?

Уэверли хмыкает, поднимаясь из-за стола, обходя его и протягивая ладонь Наполеону. Тот смотрит на неё с сомнением, ожидая ответа, и получает его:

– Договорились. Если он будет согласен – а зная тебя, почти уверен, что убедить его ты сможешь – Илья будет работать с нами. – Александр размыкает рукопожатие не сразу, задумчиво потирая переносицу под очками. – Можно вопрос?

Соло медленно кивает.

– Зачем тебе это?

Смех Наполеона звучит хрипло и болезненно в тишине пустого офиса.

***

Соло слегка подташнивает от собственной правоты: Илья совсем не замечает его присутствия. Габи неодобрительно качает головой, закатывая глаза, но на рожон не лезет, предоставляя напарнику самому проверять на прочность нервы русского. Наполеон аккуратно отводит слежку и вычищает жучки из номера Курякина, сентиментально поселяется над ним, осмелев окончательно. Когда тот пробирается к плану, он неотступно следует за ним, брезгливо перешагивая через тела бывших вынужденных коллег, приравненных им самим к тюремщикам.

Ему страшно любопытно, как сам его заклятый напарник объясняет себе появление призрака одного из тех, кого он убил.

Наставляя дуло на светлый затылок, Наполеон видит часы на руке Ильи и ухмыляется, готовый наконец раскрыть своё присутствие.


	3. Илья

_Ляжем на вёсла!  
Кто не мечтал в этой жизни  
Хоть раз всё отправить к чертям…_

Кровь стучит в ушах, когда Илья переводит взгляд на циферблат. Это происходит само собой, ему бы сейчас развернуться и с хрустом познакомить свой кулак с чужим лицом, но он просто смотрит на часы, на то, как медленно движется секундная стрелка, дробя время на пшеничные зёрна, которые не надо отделять от риса, нет, нужно найти всего одну рисинку, одно правильное мгновение, в которое он развернётся и увидит позади лишь пустоту. Холод дула у затылка окажется сквозняком, голос – только его шумом, но правильное мгновение не наступает никогда, и ему это известно лучше прочих. Потому он сглатывает вязкую, кислую слюну и отвечает:

– Без четверти час ночи.

– Тогда нам определённо пора уходить, согласен, большевик?

Тихий смех не заглушает щелчок предохранителя, когда Наполеон убирает оружие, и тогда Илья наконец решается повернуться. Вся его выдержка уходит на то, чтобы оставлять глаза открытыми, не метнуть быстрый взгляд на чужую грудь. Думать о том, что он не видел выходного отверстия, не хочется совсем. Это немного стыдно – самую малость, пожалуй, недостаточно для наплевавшего на простейшее правило – делать контрольный выстрел – советского агента. Тем не менее, сам вид этого наглого лица становится чем-то вроде отпущения грехов.

Соло убирает пистолет в наплечную кобуру, оправляет полы пиджака и тянется к бумагам, которые Илья всё ещё держит в руках, забирает их аккуратно, едва ли не брезгливо ухватывая за уголок двумя пальцами. Всё то время, в течение которого Наполеон прячет их, Курякин разглядывает его лицо, руки, ищет следы грима, незнакомые черты, ищет неестественную бледность, ожидает не найти признаков дыхания. С трудом удерживается от того, чтобы пощупать пульс. Соло наконец ловит его взгляд и улыбается тонко, одними губами: глаза его остаются серьёзны, и это лучшее доказательство, что перед Ильёй не фальшивка, не актёр и не мираж. Курякин меланхолично отмечает, что глаза у него – цвета предгрозового неба.

Наполеон улыбается такой широкой улыбкой, что костяшки пальцев зудят от желания пообщаться поближе с его зубами:

– Я думаю, я могу попросить тебя об одной услуге. Ну, после того, как ты убил меня.

Илья вздрагивает, как от пощёчины, но даже это не заставляет его потерять контроль: он всё ещё совершенное самообладание, так нервировавшее всех вокруг в последнее время, и потому он просто кивает. Соло склоняется к его лицу, и Илье кажется, что это предгрозовое небо прорезают первые молнии.

– Пошевеливайся, – вторая хлёсткая пощёчина для гордости едва ли ощущается более явно.

За молниями как всегда запоздало следует гром – грохот выстрела, пуля проходит чуть в стороне от виска Ильи, когда он понимает, что Наполеон грубо толкнул его к стене, уводя с линии огня.

– Уходим! – это уже похоже на приказ; Соло звучит, как военный.

«Он и есть военный, – отстранённо думает Илья, моментально переходя на бег. – Он воевал тогда, когда я был подростком, а ведь он едва ли старше меня». Пули свистят и крошат облицовку стен, этот звук вымывает из головы все мысли, и остаётся только бегство.

Курякин видит, как тяжело Наполеону двигаться, как скованно он себя чувствует, и горечь поднимается от желудка к горлу. Он достаёт собственный пистолет и на ходу отстреливается от преследователей, почти не целясь.

Когда они выбираются из здания, Соло сразу устремляется к машине, и едва ли возможно объяснить, почему Илья молча бежит за ним. Уже берясь за ручку двери с пассажирской стороны, он думает, что сейчас им не помешала бы Габи, Габи и прогретый двигатель, так что когда он видит её за рулём, облегчение затапливает его волной, прибивая удивление, не давая ему выйти на поверхность.

Машина трогается прежде, чем успевают закрыться двери. Илья оглядывается и видит, как тяжело вздымается грудь Соло. На лбу проступила испарина и дышит он с сиплым присвистом, болезненно сводя брови и кривя губы. Когда он замечает беззастенчивое разглядывание, улыбается снова, но эта улыбка выходит слишком похожей на оскал раненого животного, и Курякин вздрагивает, отворачиваясь. Тяжёлый взгляд Соло жжёт затылок, хочется согнуться под его весом, но он оставляет спину прямой, проверяя, сколько осталось патронов в магазине. Габи косится на пистолет в его руках, сжимает руль крепче, и Наполеон сразу чувствует её напряжение, подаётся вперёд, ухватываясь ладонью за подголовник кресла, и говорит:

– Не бойся, малышка Габи, он нам больше не враг.

– Почему ты так уверен в этом? – Илья спрашивает не потому, что его в самом деле волнует этот вопрос, лишь потому, что молчание кажется ему не лучшей тактикой для того чтобы обеспечить себе довери двух людей, находящихся с ним в замкнутом пространстве, одного из которых он чисто технически убил, а от второго чисто технически едва ушёл.

– Потому что теперь ты враг и американцам, и своим, – его дыхание так близко, что обжигает ухо и шевелит короткие волосы на виске. – Слишком много врагов и ни одного друга, Илья. А с кем ещё дружить, как не с неожиданно воскресшим напарником?

Курякин вздрагивает и косится. Ему, конечно, не видно выражение лица Соло, но наверняка тот улыбается. Такие всегда улыбаются, и тем шире, чем хуже идут их дела. Удивительно, что тот не улыбался во все тридцать два зуба в кресле дяди Руди. Илья думает о том, что неплохо было бы узнать, сколько у Наполеона зубов – полезная информация для опознания.

Подсчёт успокаивает, а Илье сейчас очень нужно успокоиться. Он бросает взгляд на приборную панель и считает: на сколько километров хватит бензина, какой объём у двигателя и каковы их шансы оторваться от погони без потерь.

Практика показывает, что они не слишком высоки, но, кажется, в прошлый раз их собрали именно из-за удивительной способности всех троих цепляться даже за самый маленький шанс.

 _Шанс_.

Илья понимает, что теперь у него есть возможность поступить правильно, но некому дать ответ на вопрос, как это – правильно.

От погони они, конечно, уходят, и поднимаясь по трапу в маленький самолёт с опознавательными знаками ВВС Великобритании, Курякин ничем не выдаёт своего удивления.

Внутри их не ждёт Уэверли, как он думал, нет никакого дежавю. Самолёт плавно, но стремительно разгоняется. Илья смотрит в иллюминатор на взлётно-посадочную полосу, серой лентой скользящую под ними, и размышляет о пилотировании. Ему не позволяли обучаться, справедливо рассуждая, что не с его горячей головой брать под контроль несколько тонн металла.

Ему бы себя взять под контроль.

Теорию, впрочем, он изучил в совершенстве, и когда огни полосы сливаются в красную линию, он вяло обкатывает в голове мысль о том, что они достигли скорости принятия решения. Следовало решить, остаётся он на земле или нет, и если в прошлый раз он промахнулся с выбором, то теперь он не собирается совершать ошибку.

В ладонь опускается открытая бутылка с водой. Наполеону явно стало лучше, если сравнивать с тем, что Илья видел в машине: на его лицо вернулась маска сдержанного любопытства пополам с высокомерной иронией. Оказывается, что Курякину не хватало её. Чего ещё ему не хватало в жизни после собственного предательства?

Он делает глоток воды и уставляется на Габи. Она всё ещё держится настороженно, расположившись на самом дальнем от него сидении, сверлит подозрительным взглядом. Хочется что-то сказать, поднять раскрытые ладони в жесте безоружности, в демонстрации безопасности, но она видела его в деле, она знает, что он сам по себе опаснейшее оружие. Обман – тактика ещё хуже, чем молчание.

Когда они отрываются от земли с лёгким толчком, Илья откидывается на сидении и прикрывает глаза.

Решение принято, выбор сделан.

– Что, даже не спросишь, почему ты здесь? – глумится Соло, и Курякин понимает вдруг, что вовсе не задумывался об этом, просто пошёл.

Такой простор для анализа, но Илья всегда был прям, слишком прям, пожалуй, и для него ясно как день: он пошёл потому, что готов был идти туда, куда скажет Наполеон. Искупление ли, больная преданность или что-то иное, подспудное осознание своей ненужности в другом месте, но вопрос «Стоит ли?» просто не появлялся в его голове даже отголосками. Тем не менее, он разлепляет губы и шелестит:

– Почему же, ковбой?

– Советы отправили тебя умирать. Ты стал слишком непредсказуем.

Илья молча кивает, принимая ответ, в груди шевелится что-то похожее на ярость и боль, но так слабо и невесомо: подспудное понимание помогает и здесь.

– Здесь, – продолжает Соло, помахивая папкой с планом, – только копия плана войны. Это не предотвратит её, лишь выиграет время, которое уйдёт на внесение изменений. А ты, – твёрдый уголок утыкается в грудь Ильи, – должен был стать поводом к началу войны. Тебе нельзя было умирать там.

Курякин вскидывает взгляд на Соло, и в светлых глазах зарождается смерч.

– Нужно будет умереть здесь?

– Прошу тебя, во имя нашей любви, не задавай мне больше риторических вопросов, большевик, – рассеянно, автоматически и сухо добавляя сарказма, бормочет Наполеон, и тут же снова возвращается к насмешливой манере: – твоё бездыханное тело будет слишком трудно вытаскивать из самолёта.

Олегу нечего было опасаться: эта сломанная бомба не взорвалась бы без детонатора.

О том, что его детонатор – Соло, Илья догадывается, когда ледяная корка его спокойствия идёт трещинами и взрывается под давлением мгновенно вскипевшей ярости, звук удара такой славный, такой сладкий, такой правильный, нельзя думать ни о чём, собственная сила пьянит, когда он прижимает Наполеона к стенке, давит локтем на его горло, не позволяя пошевелиться. Соло улыбается. Это сбивает с толку, и когда Илья теряется, отвыкший от противников, с лиц которых не сходят улыбки, совсем немного ослабляет нажим, тот подаётся вперёд и касается его плотно сжатых губ своими – горячими и подрагивающими от поднимающегося смеха.

Илья отшатывается, злость толчками выходит из него с каждым ударом сердца, на губах вкус чужой крови – он всё-таки разбил Наполеону губу – а в голове всё спуталось окончательно.

Соло утирает кровь манжетой безукоризненно отглаженной рубашки и подмигивает.

Габи молча смотрит на них из угла настороженным зверьком.

Самолёт вспарывает облака, унося их к берегам, чужим для каждого из них, но тем не менее, ждущим их всех.


End file.
